Batman
After he watched Joe Chill murder his parents, Bruce Wayne vowed to take vengeance on the evil in Gotham City. Origin Bruce Wayne is the son of billionaires Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. One night, when they were walking through Crime Alley, a mugger named Joe Chill shot Thomas and Martha, leaving their son, Bruce, an orphan. Later that night, Sergeant James Gordon comforted young Bruce after his parents' deaths. This memory stayed with Bruce for the rest of his life. Bruce vowed to take vengeance on all criminals and make sure that no one would ever have to go through what he did. He travelled the world, learning various martial arts from many martial arts masters. When he returned to Gotham City at age 21, he became a mysterious masked vigilante. After several nights, he decided that he should design a new costume that would strike fear into the hearts of criminals. He became: Batman. He also developed a close friendship with Lieutenant James Gordon, who worked with him even before Batman was allies with the GCPD. Career For the first few years of Bruce's career as Batman, he met many of his worst enemies including: Black Hood (Who became The Joker in the same year), Deathstroke, The Penguin, Scarecrow, The Riddler, and Mr. Freeze. In his fifth year as Batman, he became one of the founding members of the Justice League alongside Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), The Flash (Barry Allen), Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman. Shortly after, he took in Richard "Dick" Grayson, whose parents were killed by Tony Zucco. Several months after Dick discovered that Bruce was Batman, he became Batman's sidekick Robin. Later, however, Dick quit being Robin. Batman took in a street orphan named Jason Todd two weeks later, who became the second Robin. Jason was killed by The Joker two months later. Dick later returned to Gotham City as Nightwing. At first, he and Bruce didn't get along very well after his return. But later, they had a close father-son relationship as they had had before. Bruce later took in Tim Drake, who Bruce and Dick had saved years ago. Tim Drake became Robin shortly after. Relationships Thomas Wayne: Bruce had a close relationship with his father and was devastated when he was shot by Joe Chill Martha Wayne: Bruce had a close relationship with his mother and was devastated when she was shot by Joe Chill Alfred Pennyworth: Alfred became Bruce's surrogate father after the deaths of his parents and has a sort of father-son relationship with Bruce. Hush: Thomas Elliot was young Bruce Wayne's best friend. "Tommy" later became Hush, one of Batman's worst enemies. James Gordon: Batman and Jim Gordon have a mutual hate for crime and both want to stop crime in Gotham City. The Joker: Batman and The Joker have a complicated relationship. The Joker seems to love and hate Batman at the same time. Although The Joker also wants to drive Batman insane. Nightwing: Bruce took Dick in as his ward. They later formed a father-son relationship that has been reborn after Dick became Nightwing. Superman: Batman and Superman have been both friends and rivals most of the time. Justice League: Batman is friends to some degree with most members of the Justice League. Batgirl: Batgirl was originally a fangirl of Batman. After she became an official member of the Batman Family, Batman had a sort of uncle-niece relationship with her. Catwoman: Batman and Catwoman flirt frequently and are sometimes in a relationship. Bruce chose to reveal his identity to her when Gotham City was in Hush's grip. Talia Al Ghul: Bruce and Talia are sometimes in a relationship and have had a son together, unknown to Bruce. More coming soon... Category:Batman Family Category:Justice League Category:Wayne Family